


Missing you

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: When Celebrian has gone, Elrond does not know how to go on.





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-10-26 02:33am to 02:44am

"Celebrian." Elrond whispered brokenly, his hand stroking over the duvet of their bed, before making his way over to the window. The moon seemed colder than ever, the chill creeping into every bone of his body. "Why did you not take more guards? Why did you take that particular route? Why did you..." But the rest of the words would not be uttered as the proud elf-lord fell to his knees while tears of sadness dripped from his lashes. "Why?" He began to scream, "Why did it have to happen? Why did it have to be you? Why? Why? Why?"  
He did not know how long he remained in that position. But when he ran out of tears and the last tracks had dried, he could not help curling into a ball, a full body shudder assaulting his senses almost immediately. "Please, Celebrian. I know it's not... I know it's not what you..." He stopped, then began anew. "I can't live without you, my love. I simply can't."


End file.
